


Skaters Waltz

by vix_spes



Series: Christmas Gift!Fics 2014 [4]
Category: The Hobbit RPF
Genre: Christmas, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Traditions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-19
Updated: 2014-12-19
Packaged: 2018-03-02 03:20:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2797694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vix_spes/pseuds/vix_spes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One of the reasons Adam looks forward to each Hobbit premiere is because of the tradition that goes with it…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Skaters Waltz

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mm8](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mm8/gifts).



Adam couldn't help the feeling of excitement and nerves that fluttered in his stomach as he got ready to go out. It was ridiculous to feel nervous before his date with Graham, after all they'd been dating for a couple of years now, but he couldn't help it. Due to work commitments for both of them, it seemed that they had spent more time apart than together recently and it sucked. Graham, in particular, seemed to have been working non-stop and if he wasn't on set for Outlander or the several other projects he had on the go, then he was appearing at cons all over the place. Adam didn't begrudge him the work but it would be nice if he could see his partner in person rather than via Skype!

He had had high hopes for the London premiere of Battle of the Five Armies but those had been dashed pretty early on. As interesting a project Saxon Court had been, Adam would be lying if he said that Graham's announcement that he would be in New Zealand for the London premiere hadn't been the push he needed to sign the contract.  He'd hadn't regretted it. It had been great to be back in the theatre again, the rest of the cast had been lovely and they'd had pretty good reviews.

It had also helped distract him on the night of the premiere. He had been lucky in that he had neither much costume to put on and also that the Southwark Playhouse had a relatively late curtain-up. It meant that he could at least walk the red carpet with the cast members that could be there. He'd taken his mum as his date, walked the red carpet and then passed her off to Jimmy to see the film while he nipped south of the river to do his play before returning for the after-party. It had been enjoyable but Graham's presence had definitely been missed.

This particular date had become something of a tradition, starting just after the premiere for An Unexpected Journey. Wanting to do something a bit more festive, Graham had suggested ice skating on one of the multitude of open-air rinks around the city and Adam had fallen in love with the idea. Each year they went to a different rink and this year it was Somerset House, arguably the most adult-oriented of the lot. Adam had been promised skating and then as much mulled wine as he wanted.

As nice as that sounded, what he was most looking forward to was getting to spend time with Graham. He dug out a pair of gloves, scarf and a ridiculous hat that had ear flaps but was so warm that he didn't care. He might be going on a date but that didn't mean he was willing to freeze. Besides, Graham had seen him in far stranger get-up.

His thoughts were proved correct when he arrived at Somerset House and found himself being kissed barely seconds after he had caught sight of Graham. Not that he was complaining. He simply sighed happily, wrapping his arms around Graham's neck and going up on tiptoe to kiss him better, giggling softly at the feel of Graham's beard against his skin. Judging from Graham's eagerness, the older man had missed Adam just as much as Adam had missed him.

"You know Ads, we don't have to go skating. We can always just go home instead. Get takeaway, go to bed ...”

Graham pinched Adam's bum under cover of his coat, making him squeak and give his best glare (which apparently had all the effectiveness of a kitten).

"No. We're going to skating because it's a tradition and you promised me skating and mulled wine." Adam leant up and kissed Graham quickly. "Then you can take me home and not let me leave your bed until Christmas if that's what you want."

Adam gave a saucy smirk that he knew drove Graham crazy and headed for the rink. He guessed that he had maybe 45mins of skating before Graham dragged him home and he was going to tease the older man the whole time.


End file.
